It's Only Snow
It's Only Snow is the seventh episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It was winter on the Island of Sodor, and it was a very snowy weather. The engines did not mind, because they had good times in the winter, especially when the stations are very festive with decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered, no matter the weather. At Knapford, Edward tells the others that driver says that there are more snow on the way, James in his angry mood says that they will soon be wearing snowploughs. Henry in a very excited mood asks Thomas whether he will be enjoying it, but Thomas crossly tells Henry that he would never enjoy it, because he dislikes wearing his snowplough. Then he sets off crossly out of the station. During the night time, the wind blew and snow fell heavily. The next day, The Fat Controller came to the sheds and tells the engines that they must have their snowplough fitted. He then asks Thomas to take a Christmas Tree to the village with Toby. Thomas felt so exited about his special, but not about his snowplough, and so he asks The Fat Controller whether he has to wear it, since the snowplogh is very uncomfortable for Thomas. But The Fat Controller assures that everyone will need to wear their snowploughs. Thomas felt so angry that the fitters and his driver tries to get the snowploughs fitted on Thomas, but they did not get it right on place, and so when they had to try it again Thomas says that the snowplough is a very big and a horrid thing. But once he has got his snowplough fitted, he was very happy when he was carrying the flat truck with a Christmas tree for the village feast. Edward tells him that the trees are to have a special light and that they must be delivered safely to Toby. Thomas agrees with what Edward says and then he sets off. On the way, he stopped to see Toby, who was standing on the siding. Toby felt pleased to see that Thomas is carrying the tree and having his snowplough fitted. And then they went off to Maithwaite together. But on the way, Thomas didn't notice that there was a rock on the track which was buried under the snow. Suddenly the snowplough hits the rock, flies off to the side and then destroys the water tower, and then Thomas came to a complete stop. His driver was worried because he was thinking that they can't carry on and there is no one to rescue them, but Thomas tells his driver that the villagers needs the Christmas tree. So when he starts off, Thomas tries to clear the snow away without his snowplough and was determined to be on time. When Thomas reaches Maithwaite, the villagers were very pleased when they saw the Christmas tree. Characters Gallery Category:Season 14 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:Christmas Vhs Category:Christmas DVD Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Chrsitmas Category:2013 Vhs Along Qith Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Chrstmas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Uo Category:2014 Vhs Along Woth Winter Wrap Up Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:2003 Vhs Along With Best Of Best Of James Volume 2 Category:2003 Vhs Along With Best Of Best Of James Category:2003 Vhs Along With Best Of Best Of James Volume 1 Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:July 2017 Vhs Category:July 2016 Vhs Category:January 2016 Vhs Category:January 2015 Vhs Category:Remakes Category:Railway Series Category:Halloween Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Bright Idea Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad;s Bright Idea Category:2014 Vhs Along Toad's Adventure Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2003 Vhs Along With Thomas Percy And The Dragon Category:2000 Vhs Along With Thomas And The Magic Railroad Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Volume 2 Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along WIth Best Of Percy Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2003 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2018 Vhs Category:2009 DVD Category:2009 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs ALong With Wrong Road